Performances and entertainment attractions often use projection systems to project content onto objects as part of the performance and/or to enhance the aesthetics of the objects, scenery, etc. For example, during a performance, a blank object may be transformed into a mysterious cave through the use of projected content. In some instances it may be desirable to project content onto a moving object, such as an actor or character that is moving across the stage or other performance area. Conventional projection systems use two dimensional tracking of a moving object and use the two dimensional information to project content onto the object. These systems allow content to be projected in a single area, but the content does not appear to “stick to” or move with the object. Accordingly, most of these systems produce effects such as an object walking through a colored object (e.g., a painting) but cannot replicate an effect of a content formed on the moving object, such as a projected logo that moves with and changes in appearance based on the orientation of the moving object. The present disclosure includes techniques and systems for improving the content projection allowing different types of effects and more realistic content projection than conventional systems.